Dandoodle
is a Restoration-attribute Legendary Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Biology Dandoodle bears a striking resemblance to Manjimutt in that he too is a human-faced toy poodle. He has white, poofy fur with a pink tail and head whisp. His face and paws are tan-colored with brown eyes, and his face itself is considerably handsome. Dandoodle is a tad vain and relishes in the fact that he's handsome. He enjoys flirting with women and manages to win their hearts despite his canine-attributes. In truth, he's come to lament his ability to turn everything around him handsome and sees it as a bit of a curse. Regardless, he seemed to find happiness upon death, feeling a sense of freedom with being a dog. Similarly to Manjimutt, he has a tendency to urinate in public like a dog. Dandoodle is a tad vain and relishes in the fact that he's handsome. He enjoys flirting with women and manages to win their hearts despite his canine-attributes. In truth, he's come to lament his ability to turn everything around him handsome and sees it as a bit of a curse. Regardless, he seemed to find happiness upon death, feeling a sense of freedom with being a dog. Similarly to Manjimutt, he has a tendency to urinate in public like a dog. Like Manjimutt, Dandoodle has a catchphrase in the original Japanese, with Dandoodle often saying the English phrase . The joke is that is the Japanese onomatopoeia for "barking". In the English dub, he says "Fabulous". His first is his charm. It works only on women and makes him "irresistible". He uses this to his advantage (For example, when he was arrested and put in jail. His charm made the policewoman patrolling the cells free him.) His second influences people around him with his "handsome aura", making them "handsome" as well. This effect isn't always a positive one, however, such as when Nathan receives it but instead caused his peers to find him strange. This ability can also work on non-sentient things and give them sentience. Stats | tribe = eerie | yo-kai = Ikemenken YW2-037.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Befriend the following Yo-kai to unlock Dandoodle's Medallium page. Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch Busters Quotes * Befriended: "Wonderful! I'll be your leading man! Let's make all your dreams come true!" * Loafing: "Beauty break!" * Being traded: "Good, good. What now? Feeling woozy at the sight of my beauty?" * Receiving food (favorite): "Wonderful!" * Receiving food (normal): "How quaint." * Receiving food (disliked): "No. No, thank you." History Nate summons Dandoodle in EP020 after he collected the prerequisite Medals needed to unlock him. Dandoodle proves himself as the superior counterpart to Manjimutt and demonstrates his ability to make people and Yo-Kai around him handsome. Unfortunately, his Inspiriting effects on Nate fail to endear him to his classmates, leaving Dandoodle to drown his sorrows similar to Manjimutt and tell Nate his history. In a similar fashion to Manjimutt, he was a businessman fired from his job. Instead of being fired due to job cuts, his reason for termination was because his female co-workers were too distracted by his attractiveness. He got drunk afterward and on the way home a bunch of planks fell on him. There happened to be a toy poodle near the planks and was crushed along with him too. When he became conscious again, he had become Dandoodle. Dandoodle adds that he can't always control his powers, and can even give inanimate objects disturbingly handsome appearances. Dandoodle appears in EP032 alongside [[Kyubi|'Kyubi']], after Nate expresses a desire to be a model so he can be popular with girls. After arguing with Kyubi about what makes a person popular, he and Kyubi have a competition in teaching Nate how to gain popularity. Nate thought about summoning Dandoole in EP052 to help with Drizzelda and Ray O'Light, though Whisper tells him not to, as he can find out about love through his Yo-kai Pad. Later, Nate's "face" ran away and swap places with Dandoodle. Nate decided to lure Dandoodle with some food, so he can catch his "face". Dandoodle gets upset with Nate when he discovered that the girls aren't liking him, and demanded his own "face" back, though Nate decided to keep the yo-kai's face. He gets depressed about this with a unknown face as Whsiper has Nate's, though later appearances show his original face back. Dandoodle was first summoned in EP148 to deal with Hottocake. Dandoodle is summoned in Yo-kai watch movie during the final battle,along with the others Yo-kai, against Dame Dedtime. He uses his charm on Dame Dedtime's servants Kin and Gin, distracting them and allowing Shogunyan to cut them down. Trivia * In the anime, the Yo-kai that unlocked Dandoodle's Medallium page are [[Baku|'Baku']], Babblong, Dazzabel, Noway, Peppillon, and [[Spenp|'Spenp']]. Name Origin *"Dandoodle" is portmanteau of dandy and poodle. *"Ikemenken" is a combination of ikemen (イケ面, "handsome man, looker") and jinmenken. *"Dandackel" is a portmanteau of Dandy ''and ''Dackel ''(dachshund). *"Dandiniche" is a portmanteau of ''Dandy ''and ''Caniche ''(poodle) See also * Multimutt * Manjimutt * Robomutt In other languages * Portuguese (Brazil): ''Togalante * Spanish: Dandiniche * French: Cabotin * German: Dandackel * Italian: Barbonbel Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai